1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for verifying an input/output hardware configuration in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems may include a host which is connected to a computer subsystem, such as a computer storage subsystem. Computer systems may use an operating system such as an S/390 system offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y. to facilitate data transfer between such a computer storage subsystem and the host. Such operating systems require a preliminary configuration of input/output (I/O) hardware prior to the execution of related applications by the host.
The configuration of such I/O hardware may be generally performed by hardware configuration software, firmware, or hardware. Typically, however, this preliminary hardware configuration may be implemented by the host without regard to existing and/or established configurations recognized by I/O subsystem components such as a storage subsystem controller responsible for a plurality of connected I/O devices such as storage devices. As a result, related I/O hardware may receive an invalid configuration which may go undetected. This scenario may lead to two different software applications unintentionally accessing the same I/O device, for example.